Alien Shooter 2: Revisited
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter 2: Revisited; ---- (PC) 15th Apr 2009 Plot ---- Crowds of blood-thirsty monsters, crawling from every corner of the secret research base. Gloomy basements and modern labs, darkness changing into blazing bulbs. The only usual thing is: you're in a bad place alone, and there's no one to help you! Gameplay ---- An improved version of a cult 2003 game which won hearts of the huge army of players worldwide. Complete game missions, earning more and more cash for weapons and inventory, use stationary weapons in the hottest places, eliminate monster spawning places with dynamite and increase your firepower with implants and drones. You've saved our poor little planet so many times... but the real hero never stops! Go ahead, great deeds are waiting for you! New ---- The renewed version of the game features: 10 game missions; 9 weapon types; 3 game modes; modern visual effects; upgrading with help of implants; buying additional gear. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Campaign Survival Singleplayer Multiplayer Perks ---- Self-Treatment; It’s a unique ability to regeneration. Your injuries and pinks are hilled immediately. Analyst; The ability to analyze the situation and draw conclusions. Your experience increases. Economist; You get bigger amounts founding money. Night Vision; Night way of life taught you to see in the dark perfectly. Vampire; You suck the energy of those who die out. You health increases when you kill your. Hypnotizer; The enemy will come closer if you hypnotize him. Observer; The ability to find cookie jars and hidden things. Boxer; You are a professional boxer! In the nearest fight nobody will compare with you. Character Skills ---- Health; The successful outcome of the mission depends on your health. With the increasing of it, the amount of health scores increases as well. Strength; Influences the general body-built, gives ability to carry heavier cargo and weapon. Increases the amount of health scores. Speed; Influences the speed of your movements. Accuracy; Increases accuracy of shooting from every weapon. Intelligence; Increases the level of intelligence, allows using of modern implants. Ability; Improves the ability, chosen in the beginning of the campaign. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Marines ---- M.A.G.N.A. Energy Corporation 2027 Sammy Swearengen - Mercenary Eric Kamlol Features ---- About 1,000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen 10 missions and a survival mode Full-on-action male or female character Character upgrade facility 9 weapons of mass destruction Red or Green blood selection Highly imaginative selection of enemies Reactive music which helps to drive the action Useful gadgets - flash lights, medkits, battle drones Maps ---- 10 missions. Weapons ---- NAIL_GUN.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NAIL GUN FLASH_PISTOL.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLASH PISTOL PM-5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PM-5 COLT_45.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=COLT 45 SIG-SAUER_SIG_PRO.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER SIG PRO BERETTA_L5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA L5 S&W_0.44MAGNUM.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S&W 0,44 MAGNUM GLK_P5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GLK P5 BITTLER_g2.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BITTLER g2 SIG-SAUER_P250_DCc.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER P250 DCc BERETTA_GL-15.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA GL15 DESERT_EAGLE.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DESERT EAGLE PROTOTYPE_ET5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PROTOTYPE ET5 MOSSBERG_500_CRUISER.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MOSSBERG 500 “CRUISER” BERETTA_1201_FP.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA 1201 FP FABRARM_ADASS.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FABRARM ADASS CRAFT_SP200.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=CRAFT SP200 JACKHAMMER_MK3A1.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=JACKHAMMER MK3A1 SLIBERT_DM5.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLIBERT DM5 SILBERT_DM50.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SILBERT DM50 DOUBLE_SHOTGUN_RUIN_S2.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DOUBLE SHOTGUN RUIN S2 MINI_UZI.jpg|link=Miniguns_and_rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MINI UZI H&K_G11.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K G11 INTERDYNAMIC_KG-9.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=INTERDYNAMIC KG-9 H&K_MP-5.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K MP-5 VIKHR_SR-4.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VIKHR SR-4 M16A1.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M16A1 H&K_XM-29_OICW.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K XM-29 OICW M240G.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M240G VOLCANO_G2000.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G2000 AKM.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=AKM STEYR_AUG.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=STEYR AUG BT-3.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BT-3 DISEMBOWEL_H240.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DISEMBOWEL H240 VOLCANO_G5500.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G5500 ATOM_SLRK_S100.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=АТОМ SLRK S100 M-79.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M-79 RG-6.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RG-6 RPG-7V.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG - 7V RPG-29.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG-29 NTR-40_S1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NTR-40 S1 FLY-2.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLY-2 DSx4.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DSx4 SL-1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-1 SLR_500_AUTO_R5.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLR 500 AUTO R5 ROCKET_VOLCAN_TF5_RAIN.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=ROCKET VOLCAN TF5 RAIN BURNER.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BURNER GF-1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GF-1 GP-53.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GP-53 G200.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-200 SL-2000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-2000 G-5000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-5000 GH-5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GH-5 S-50.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S-50 PR-1500.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PR-1500 5G.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=5G SPG53-L1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SPG53-L1 FR-Z5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FR-Z5 9 types of weapons. Upgradable by collecting credits. Equipment ---- Flash lights, medicine boxes, flare guns, body armor (S1, S2-R, DF-10, G1, SPN-10, G200, BAYONET SL-G105, BAYONET2 SL-P550, SG32-50, SMR-25), implants, radar, battle drones (M-20/M-50), night glasses (S1). Aliens ---- 10,000 monsters, up to 100 monsters simultaneously. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Codes ---- In game mode: cheate - complete level. cheath - gives 1000 hp. cheatw - gives all weapons. cheata - + 1000 ammo In the shop: cheatm - + 50 000 money. Future Releases ---- Alien Shooter Conscription Alien Shooter Gold Pack (Alien Shooter 2 - Reloaded, Alien Shooter 1, Zombie Shooter) Patches ---- Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter 2: Revisited Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Alien Shooter 2: Revisited. Category:Alien Shooter Category:Video games